whitson_academiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter
Hunter, real name Mason Mendes, is a character in the ''Heads or Tails ''series that is introduced as the "loner kid" as he doesn't seem to have any friends. Appearance For his age, Hunter is at an average height as he is 5 foot 5. He has short and messy dark orange hair that sticks out from his navy blue beanie. Normally, he would wear a pair of sunglasses or some way to cover his eyes. He has dark lime green eyes with cerulean pupils which most people tend to focus on the most when seeing him without his sunglasses on. He wears an oversized-looking greyish and short-sleeved shirt over a black shirt with long sleeves. He also wears jeans and a pair of combat boots, which make him taller than he actually is. Additionally, he has freckles across the bridge of his nose. Personality Hunter isn't exactly one to talk. In fact, he's more of an observer and information keeper. He mostly listens to others gossip and when his friends vent to him. Most of the time he tends to have good advice, other times he doesn't know how to help and remains silent when he has to be. When he does talk about himself, however, he seems to shut down as he doesn't enjoy it nor does he really know what to say due to him being amnesiac. He also doesn't like talking about his past experiences which he tends to talk about when he does talk about himself. He is also extremely timid and awfully paranoid as he was formerly friends with the infamous Gabriela. Relationships Gabriela Mackhaito Gabriela and Hunter have been the longest of friends. Gabriela was the main reason why Hunter got his nickname and his birthday, the day he and Gabriela met. He always thought of her as this kind, caring person that wouldn't hurt a fly. That was until she had plans for her cousin, Chloe, and to try to sabotage her and her very reputation as well as trying to just give her a hard time in general. This got Hunter to question everything about her and started to slowly realize her true colors as a manipulative master. Simon Mizar Simon and Hunter have known each other for a good while due to them being former Shields of Hell members. They both have feelings for the same girl, although one's averted theirs to someone else, and have deep conversations consisting of those girls. The two seem pretty close due to their history and what they have bottled up. Chloe Mackhaito Chloe slowly but surely became closer to Hunter as the series goes by. At first, Hunter was terrified of her due to the rumors that were said about her. Mostly the negative ones. When she first approached him, it was surprising especially since he was Whitson Academy's "Loner Kid with Sunglasses" and it wasn't expected that the famous Chloe Mackhaito would have approached him. Still, he seemed to have been honored especially since he didn't have much friends. As the series went by, his fear settled down into him starting to develop feelings since she was really the only one who noticed if he was feeling off and was the only one who really listened to him. She was also the first person she really opened up to the most. Aracely Martinez Aracely and Hunter were seemingly close as well. Although Aracely noticed Hunter seemingly off at his points, she didn't comment. The two really started talking more when Hunter talked to her about his feelings toward Chloe and despite that, they grew closer and would talk about nonsense when they could. Trivia * He doesn't blush easily * His entire real name consists of the first letter M * Category:Characters Category:Males